


【拔杯】《On the Second floor/第二层楼》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will has a fight with Hannibal, Will is cuffed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: S113杯跑到了拔会诊室二楼藏起来后发生的事情。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	【拔杯】《On the Second floor/第二层楼》

**Author's Note:**

> *先干架，后做爱。  
> *搞遍拔的会诊室之我终于想出怎么搞二楼了，以及涉及我一直很想看的拔杯对打的画面嘿嘿嘿。（前期带点强暴行为  
> *基于S113杯跑到了拔会诊室二楼藏起来了那段。（这对母女怎么都往拔二楼躲。

刺鼻的味道，像密封的瓶中船发出腐朽糜烂和浓郁的沉木香，可能还夹杂有太成熟的水果的味道。汉尼拔辨认着突然在诊室里爆裂出来的这股味道，他心下了然，合上古籍，抬头看向二楼，笑容友善：“Hello,Will.”

二楼两座书架的交界缝隙里，蜷缩着套上了藏蓝外套和橘色囚服连体衣的威尔，起初威尔的脸低垂着呈现小狗受伤的表情，被汉尼拔发现后他抬起头来，眼神变得锐利。

“你现在感觉如何？”汉尼拔出声询问。

“很有自我意识。”现在这只从车笼里逃脱出来的脏兮兮的小狗恢复了自己的犬性意识。

“你把阿拉娜·布鲁姆吓坏了。”

“她已经弄不清我到底是什么人了，而我自己也不清楚。你弄得清我是什么人吗？”威尔舒展了一下手腕，汉尼拔注意到威尔左手手腕还铐着手铐，而右手里握着枪。

“我并不疑惑，但是保留怀疑态度。一旦有新的证据，我可能就会改变对你的看法。

“我了解我自己。我没有杀那些人。如果只是说我杀害了阿比盖尔也许我会相信，但是其他的人，我并没有杀害他们。我了解我自己。”重复着这些自证话语，威尔显现出疲惫无奈与委屈感。

“你不能确定你真的了解自己。你对自我的认知已经被疾病扭曲了。这一刻你知道自己是谁，但下一秒也许就不知道了，威尔。”

看着汉尼拔此刻真诚和忠心的劝解，威尔陷入迷茫。汉尼拔从椅子站起身，皮鞋踩在地板上没有发出一次声响。他攀住梯子上到二楼，从身后慢慢靠近了威尔，然后站定在威尔边上，细致专注地歪着头观察他，带着好奇，带着善意，像试图让路边的一只小狗卸下警惕心。

以坐着的高度抬头看向汉尼拔，威尔想起之前他们和阿拉娜带着阿比盖尔回到加勒比房子时的情形。

——“我们要重构犯罪过程吗？你演我爸爸，你演我妈妈，而你演电话里的那个人。”

威尔握了握手里的枪支，他向汉尼拔发问：“我们要重构犯罪过程吗？”

汉尼拔侧了一下头，抓住威尔跳脱的思维：“如果那样对你有用的话。”

威尔低下了头，看着左边十点钟方向，当他杀死加勒比的时候他就以这个方向看着他，从此就有了挥散不去的梦魇。

“我那时盯着霍布斯，对面的空间，呈现出一个由黑暗和成群苍蝇飞舞的组成的人。接着我打散了它们。”

汉尼拔盯着入神的威尔，分析着：“当其他人惧怕他们的孤独时，你已经能够理解你的孤独了。你孤独一人，因为你是独一无二的。”

“我和你一样孤独。”收回目光，威尔再次抬头看向汉尼拔，看着汉尼拔高耸的颧骨投射出阴影模糊了脸庞。

“如果你遵循压抑已久的冲动，培养它们，以它们为灵感，你就会变成不同于你自身的人。”

威尔看着汉尼拔的脸逐渐变得更黑更模糊，直到最后变成一团不具形的黑雾，他慢慢地起身。右手的枪支端了起来：“我知道我是谁。但是我不那么确定，我是否还知道你是谁...”

汉尼拔看着威尔慢慢起身，最终和他趋于大致一个视线，漆黑的枪口也对准了他。

“不过我确信，我们中的一个人杀了阿比盖尔。”

“——他也杀了其他人。”汉尼拔接上威尔的话尾。

汉尼拔看着枪口然后看着威尔，临危不惧：“你是杀人凶手吗威尔？你，就是现在，站在我面前的这个男人，真正的你就是这样的吗？”

“我一直都是这个样子。障碍已从我眼前脱落。现在我能清楚看清你了。”

“你看到了什么？”

黑雾散去，威尔看见了鹿头人。

紧盯着汉尼拔，威尔猛地托起枪拉起保险栓。汉尼拔眼疾手快，瞬间朝着威尔手背的方向矮下身，同时往反方向用力拍打威尔的手。威尔吃痛，枪从手掌里被拍打脱出，啪嗒一声飞过栏杆掉在了楼下毯子上。威尔咬紧牙右手抓起汉尼拔脖子前的领带和衣料，猛地使力把汉尼拔掼在地上，然后迅速跨坐上汉尼拔的身体压制住。汉尼拔后脑勺砸在地上引起瞬间刺痛的眩晕，他双手抓着威尔的手，手肘抵住威尔的膝盖防止威尔跨坐在胸腔上被完全钳制住。

“那天早上是你打的电话，阿比盖尔知道了，你保守她的秘密，直到...直到怎么了？直到她发现了你的秘密？”

威尔前倾着身子，双手使出更多力掐住汉尼拔的脖子。他感受着汉尼拔的喉咙在虎口处艰难地滑动，汉尼拔屏了屏气调整自己的呼吸，然后他看着威尔，依旧镇定自若：“你说过杀加勒比·雅各布·霍布斯的感觉很好，杀了我也会让你感觉很好吗？”

“加勒比·雅各布·霍布斯是个杀人凶手，你是杀人凶手吗莱克特医生？”

汉尼拔微妙一笑，然后在威尔没来得及细思就被汉尼拔一挺胯掀翻撞在了栏杆边上。汉尼拔右腿突然一撤威尔就失了平衡歪了身子，接着汉尼拔扭胯松开自己的手扣着威尔的腰身把威尔往右上方的方向掼去。威尔瞬间失去了压制优势，撞向了栏杆。

汉尼拔会诊室里的栏杆没有十足安全的防护措施更多只是为了简洁和美观性，威尔失了重心一下子顺带滑出了拉杆。眼看着威尔就要摔下楼，汉尼拔马上扯住了威尔左手铐着的手铐，咔哒一声把另一端拷在了栏杆上。

手腕瞬间承受了全身的重量，威尔吊在空中痛苦叫出了声。倔强地抬起下巴看向汉尼拔，威尔眼里满满的怨恨痛苦和泪水。

汉尼拔居高临下地看着悬吊在空中的威尔，看见威尔手腕上已经被手铐勒出了一整圈深深的伤痕，沁着血沾湿了袖口。思考着，汉尼拔对着威尔的头顶说：“威尔，我拉你上来，但是请你不要趁机有其他任何动作。否则我会让你一直吊在那，直到你的手腕被割断。”

威尔感觉整只左手胳膊已经被阻断了血液循环，开始麻木变得冰凉。汉尼拔弯下腰拽着左手手腕把他扯回二楼平面后，威尔的袖口已经被鲜血沁得发黑，左手因为过多失血而不停痉挛，威尔脸上布满了冷汗，倒吸着气。汉尼拔单膝跪下来，他想看看威尔的伤势，威尔看准了时机一直在汉尼拔身后的右手抡起来就想往汉尼拔太阳穴砸。汉尼拔有所防备，一下抓住威尔的手腕，以前外科医生的经验轻而易举地使其脱了臼。

“啊——呃！”这下两只手都用不上了，威尔大喘着气缓解两边手腕的巨大痛楚。汉尼拔一脸失望地弯下腰，他看着威尔，把手掌抚摸上威尔汗湿苍白的脸，语气是着迷赞赏，又夹杂了惋惜：“勇敢，淘气又粗鲁的男孩。”

刚刚拽住手铐拉住往下掉的威尔时，手铐划开了汉尼拔的手掌心，威尔撇过了头，脸上还是被留下了汉尼拔的血印。他看见汉尼拔盯着那道血印，然后慢慢倾下了身，火热的舌头舔舐上了那道血痕。

威尔惊喘出声。他睁大了眼睛看着汉尼拔仰起脸，露出的舌尖上还残留着血迹，看着汉尼拔的嘴唇合拢，脸上露出和平日里友善近人不一样的贪婪与痴迷。

汉尼拔睁开眼，眼底闪着猩红火点一样的欲望。他看向威尔，然后解下了自己脖子上已经皱巴巴的领带，然后把它缠在了威尔的左手手腕上，既是帮威尔止住伤口，也是防止他再次掰断自己的大拇指从手铐脱出。

“我原谅你，威尔。你会原谅我吗？”

看着脱下了人皮面具完全暴露出自己欲望的汉尼拔，威尔后知后觉地害怕起来，他看着汉尼拔伸过手搭在了自己的连体衣领口上，心脏仿佛再次从栏杆处掉落下去一样猛地跳动。

“不，不要——”汉尼拔一个一个地把威尔囚服上的按扣挑开，金属扣蹦开的声音间断地刺激着威尔的心脏，威尔挪动着自己的腰部徒劳地想从汉尼拔身边挣开，可他旁边就是空无一物的栏杆。而他只能重复着：“不、不不...”

轮到汉尼拔跨坐在威尔身上，他也不怕会被威尔以同样的招式掼出去。他慢慢弹开了那些金属按扣，露出了威尔穿在里面勉强御寒的薄薄的白色打底衫。汉尼拔把衣领往两边扯开，余下的扣子都被连续蹦开了，威尔微凸的乳头显现在打底衫下。汉尼拔摆动起臀部用力碾过威尔的阴茎坐了上去，然后隔着透薄的汗衫舔舐起属于男性的乳头来。

“唔嗯、哈，汉尼拔，别...别、”湿热感包裹在平时并不会被触碰到的地方，一股难受的酥麻感顺着皮肉晕开来。威尔被吸得双腿想蜷缩起来可惜已经被汉尼拔压得死死的，只能胡乱摆着头蹭在肮脏的地面上。他的肩膀随着汉尼拔吮吸的幅度而不停缩起来。双手使不上力，威尔只能用脖子和肩膀堪堪带动上身缩着，脖子爆出许多青筋。汉尼拔把手往上摸着威尔的脖子，指腹顺着那些血管的纹路不断来回摸索。汉尼拔直起身，把汗衫下摆从连体衣里扯出，他摸进汗衫里然后粗糙的手掌一路带着衣服下摆往上掐向了威尔的脖子，两个乳头都暴露了出来，一端硬挺着，另一端还在害羞地软嫩着，汉尼拔重新低下头像吃住一颗樱桃一样用舌头把那粒乳头包裹进来，然后再完整吐出，湿润的舌面碾过整个乳晕，然后用嘴唇把它整个吸住，偶尔还咬起了整块乳肉。

威尔的右腿从汉尼拔的桎梏里挣出，把大腿内侧攀向汉尼拔的腰部，在那里忍不住摩擦起来缓解已经发硬的阴茎的痛楚。

汉尼拔顺势把威尔的大腿顶开，然后他保持着吮吸乳头的动作另一只手顺着连体衣往里摸下去，威尔还穿着一条内裤，但汉尼拔把它轻而易举地挑开，像挑选一把青草食材一样，把他最想要的那条上乘的最好的食材挑选了出来，发硬的沉甸甸的的阴茎落在了手心里。威尔的身体猛地一震，汉尼拔徐徐撸了起来。

“哈嗯...呃哼！”威尔拱起臀部使劲顶撞着汉尼拔的手心。吐出嘴里已经红肿硬挺的乳头，汉尼拔继续着手上的撸动，他细细观察着威尔被快感掌控住的表情。看着威尔平日里汪蓝的眼睛眯成一条幽蓝水流一样的细缝，看着那两瓣红嫩的嘴唇在充满男性气概的胡茬的反衬下如何发出令人情动的呻吟叫喊。

察觉到汉尼拔的观察，威尔把头瞥向暗处，咬起嘴唇闭了嘴。身子更剧烈地震颤。汉尼拔大拇指指腹用力地搓向马眼口，威尔顿时尖锐地呻吟出声，然后脸色懊恼愤恨地再次躲进阴影里，只不过没再闭上嘴。

听着这首美妙抑扬顿挫的人声乐，汉尼拔犹如在厨房准备着一道主题菜式一样嘴角愉悦地完全扯开连体衣，把裆部处的布料和内裤一起往下掖了掖，再把汗衫收拢在一起团成条，汉尼拔把它举到威尔嘴边，无声地示意。

威尔回看着他，然后闭上眼睛顺从地张开嘴自己咬住了那团衣服。从锁骨开始一路到阴茎下的睾丸私处都被汉尼拔剥了出来，橘色的连体衣还在周围包裹着，把威尔苍白的皮肤映衬得有血色了一点。  
汉尼拔在做菜兴致高时会喜欢喝上一杯酒。

抬头看了看不甘地咬着自己汗衫的威尔，汉尼拔心里蒸腾出巨大的愉悦——他此刻非常想要喝上一杯酒——于是他摇了摇威尔的阴茎，就像摇晃一杯红酒一样，然后把它撸正，低下头含了进去。

“啊、啊啊哈...”威尔的胯一下顶了上来。汉尼拔微微松了口腔任由威尔把他的阴茎更加滑进自己的口腔，甚至堪堪捅进喉咙的程度。然后汉尼拔把威尔的胯部压了回去，品尝起眼前这杯液体来。他把舌头尽可能地收拢成一个碗勺的形状，让威尔的龟头盛放在里面不断摩擦着上面的味蕾。前列腺从马眼里流出来落在舌面上，汉尼拔发出一声餍足的声响用上颚挤压着龟头引出更多美味的前列腺液体，他用舌尖戳进马眼里，上下小幅度地抖动舔弄着。

“唔哼、呜呜嗯。”嘴里咬着衣服威尔只能喷着鼻息发出声，他的双腿不停踢打在旁边的栏杆上。胯部因为被汉尼拔压死了无法动弹，腰部只能徒劳地弓起又落下，肋骨从肚皮里突出来然后又回归到水平位置。手铐铐在栏杆上铛铛响。当汉尼拔戳弄起马眼时威尔闷哼出巨大的声响，然后滑动着喉咙哭了出来。眼泪汇聚在眼角处然后成股地顺着脸颊留下。威尔听见眼泪划过自己的太阳穴然后渗进头发里的声音，狼狈地看向汉尼拔接着把右腿弯曲圈住了汉尼拔在埋在自己腿间的头部，就像古时砍头台那样的姿势。只是现在威尔才像是要被处死的一方，汉尼拔才是挥刀落下的刽子手。汉尼拔在含吐中抬眼看向威尔，然后粗大的手掌抚摸起圈在自己头部的大腿，从外侧抚摸浑圆的臀部，然后再滑向内侧暧昧地摩擦起来。暂时吐出了已经完全勃起的阴茎，汉尼拔含着一口的前列腺液亲向威尔的大腿内侧，用鼻尖感受着这块皮肤的细嫩和光滑。

直起身然后重新爬回威尔的正上方，汉尼拔含着嘴里的液体，把威尔嘴里的衣服拿开，怜爱地摸着嘴角泛红的痕迹，然后掐开威尔酸痛不已的嘴唇，把口腔里的属于威尔的体液慢慢地喂回到威尔嘴里。

威尔睁大了眼，被迫品尝着自己的咸腥体液。汉尼拔在下身用自己的裆部的西装布料摩擦起威尔的光裸阴茎。对半分了体液后汉尼拔坐在威尔裆部上直起身，当着威尔的面发出明显的声音吞下了威尔的前列腺液。威尔嘴里的被他自己吐出来，粘在两边胡须上，画面更加直白而色情。

威尔胸膛鼓动地喘息，他看向汉尼拔，然后眼神失焦地看向他们头顶上的天花板。汉尼拔熟悉威尔这种表情，他俯下身，手掌抚上威尔湿漉的卷发，轻声地把威尔召唤回神：“别陷进去，威尔。保持清醒/待在我身边（Stay with me）。”

“我还能去哪里？”晃了晃被铐着的右手，手铐撞在栏杆上发出清脆的声响。

“你能去的地方有很多，你应该感到心满意足。至少我是。”斜眼看了看栏杆上的手铐，汉尼拔没有藏匿自己此时的高兴情绪。他满眼笑意地看向威尔，慢慢抚摸起眼下暴露出来的胸膛，沿着那条中间的肌肉线条挑逗到肚脐上。威尔痒得收了一下腹部。

“你当然高兴。”

汉尼拔又徐徐摇摆起臀部来，他把威尔的阴茎掏出来，使它抵在自己的裆部，汉尼拔每次前后摇摆起胯部时都撞在威尔直立的阴茎柱身上，睾丸在自己的睾丸下互相碾压着。

“那你想听到哪个答案，威尔？”抓起威尔的右腿盘在自己腰身上，汉尼拔一下下蹭着威尔的大腿内侧，撞在大腿根和阴茎的交界处。

“嗯...嗯唔，现在的局面，以及将要发生的事，便是我要的答案。嗯哼...”威尔看着汉尼拔不断撞击着自己的阴茎，看着自己刚刚被舔得湿滑光亮的阴茎在汉尼拔昂贵的西装上印下一条属于阴茎的黑色湿迹，“我要你承认，承认你的本来面目。”

“为何非得要我承认我是恶魔，而你却拒绝面对你心中渐长的兽性？”

威尔翻过了脸，汉尼拔看见一颗晶莹的泪珠颤动在他的眼眶里。软下了语气，汉尼拔轻轻地抚摸过威尔的胸膛，然后整个手掌再往回摸去，贴在了左边乳头和心脏处：“为何不试着唤起我的良知呢？”

“我不知道你还有良知。”转过头，威尔看着汉尼拔语气尖锐地回应。那颗晶莹的泪珠已经扩大了范围，凝聚了更多的泪水，模糊了威尔的视线，但是更加闪耀着威尔灰蓝的瞳色。

汉尼拔着迷地看进威尔的眼睛里，细致地观察起那颗眼泪来，语气仿佛在鉴赏一颗人间难得的宝石：“没人能完全了解他人的内心除非我们去爱。”威尔微皱着眉看向汉尼拔，汉尼拔为赢到了这双眼睛的凝视而兴奋着：“只有爱，能让我们发现至爱之人的潜质；只有爱，能让我们的至爱之人发现自己的潜质；只有把爱意表达出来，才能让我们的至爱之人把潜质显现出来。我爱你，威尔。（No one can be fully aware of another human being unless we love them. By that love we see potential in our beloved. Through that love we allow our beloved to see their potential. Expressing that love, our beloved's potential comes true. I love you, Will.）”

没有任何动摇，威尔皱着眉，他再次晃荡起自己的手铐来：“那就放开我。”

“不是现在。”汉尼拔无奈地收下这份拒绝。然后他托着威尔脊背帮他站起来。威尔的左手铐在栏杆下边，只能侧着身子站起来，然后又被汉尼拔按压在栏杆上，栏杆很矮，只及下腹的高度，威尔又险些翻出栏杆外。汉尼拔把威尔的上半身摁趴在栏杆上，然后从右边把外套脱下，任其挂在威尔的左边胳膊上，连体衣要脱下来完全不可能，汉尼拔只能沿着衣服缝合线从裆部处把衣服撕烂，最后威尔的右半边身子都不着一缕，外套和橘色连体衣破烂在左边身子上。内裤遭到同样撕破下场。威尔忙着扶稳自己的身子，他看见了被扔下楼的枪，黑漆漆地躺在毛毯上。紧接着异常灼热的物体抵在臀缝时威尔猛地抽气回身看向汉尼拔，一脸的难以置信。

汉尼拔从裤裆里掏出了自己的滚烫阴茎，他左手环着威尔的腹部，右手握着自己的阴茎把它抵在威尔的臀缝里。汉尼拔把下巴搭在威尔肩膀上，凑近了看见威尔的震惊低沉地笑起来。

握着阴茎顺着臀缝滑动，时不时挤进里面温暖狭窄的地方，汉尼拔慢慢耸动在威尔的屁股里，火热抵火热。

“汉尼拔...”威尔脸色潮红起来，他害怕翻出栏杆又想躲掉一直夹紧屁股里的阴茎，“停下，停下来...”

汉尼拔把衣服继续往左边扯，使威尔的脊背完全露出来，他顺着脊背的弧度滑下来，大拇指按向了尾椎上的两个腰窝，然后再往下抓着臀肉往外掰着，把阴茎往臀缝里埋得更深，里面的灼热温度烫得汉尼拔不顾体面地喘息出声。

“汉尼拔...”威尔感觉自己的臀缝湿了，汉尼拔流出的前列腺液剐蹭在臀缝里，屁股一片湿滑，热度慢慢汇聚在夹缝里。

“呵。”听到汉尼拔突然笑出声，威尔才发现自己不断摆着臀部往后蹭着汉尼拔的阴茎。他把头转过去，让后脑勺上蓬乱的卷发对着汉尼拔的嘲笑。

“威尔，”汉尼拔把手从臀部往上一一摸过威尔的尖利胯部、长了些赘肉的腹部、起伏的胸膛、绷紧的脖子，然后托起威尔的下巴，蛊惑地说：“面对你心中渐长的兽性。不要逃避。”

“不...唔！”汉尼拔在威尔开口拒绝的同时把手指伸进他的口腔里，揪着那根一向毒辣尖锐的舌头，在说着谎话自欺欺人的口腔里翻搅着。察觉到威尔想咬下牙齿，汉尼拔指腹刮过敏感的上颚，威尔马上张大了嘴想吐出嘴里的手指。

“直到你开口言是，都不必再说话。”狠狠咬着威尔的耳垂，汉尼拔把手指拿出来，他看着之间连牵的唾液，然后把两根手指往下走，捅进了威尔的肛门里——

“不，不不不，不...汉尼拔，拔出来！”威尔挣扎起来，迅速被汉尼拔捂住了嘴。汉尼拔的两根粗长的手指艰难地插进了肛门，入口的肌肉急剧反抗收缩着，汉尼拔做出剪刀开叉的手势阻挡着括约肌的回缩。威尔痛得不断发颤。

“深呼吸，威尔，深呼吸，接受它们。”

威尔顶着汉尼拔的手掌乱着鼻息摇头，求饶的声音咕哝出来。手指上的唾液已经干燥，身体甬道也干燥着，汉尼拔只能在里面更快速地摩挲，找寻着一个敏感的凸起点。

威尔挣扎着，摆起臀部想使汉尼拔的手指，却突然身子一顿，呼吸加速起来。汉尼拔微笑，摸到刚刚被威尔自己无意中找到的G点大力地摁压起来。威尔挣脱开了汉尼拔的手掌，半张脸沾上了唾液喊叫呻吟出声。汉尼拔戳弄着那个点，刺激得威尔开始自主分泌前列腺液，臀缝重新湿滑一片。

观察着威尔的表情，汉尼拔适时又插入了一根手指，扩张着威尔的肛门。

“不要...太多了，汉尼拔，好胀，出去...”大腿内侧泛酸，威尔耸动起臀部自己吞吐着汉尼拔的手指。他的上半身几乎悬空了出去，视线模糊地看着楼下的熟悉景色。汉尼拔在身后和自己相反着方向抽插着屁股里的三根手指。

然后变成了四根。

威尔忍不住伸长了脖子呜咽出声。

“你容纳了它们，威尔，四根手指都进去了，你感受得到它们吗？”威尔强硬地摇了摇头，汉尼拔低下头看着自己的四根手指在肛门内进出得越来越顺畅，然后他感受到了威尔的第一下自主收缩。

抽出四根手指，汉尼拔把液体抹在自己的阴茎上撸动着润滑，然后他对着那个缩张的入口，慢慢挤进自己的粗大阴茎。龟头撑开肛门带来奇异的饱胀和填满感，威尔倒抽着气伸长了脖子被迫容纳进汉尼拔的阴茎，当龟头进入后，剩余的柱身进入显得轻松得多，汉尼拔大声地喘息出声，把阴茎往深处凿开属于自己的通道。

威尔踮起脚跟，等着汉尼拔的阴茎完全进入，然后他放低脚跟沉下身子，感受到身体深处龟头的跳动。

汉尼拔抽插起来，龟头和柱身碰撞和摩擦起里面的各个敏感点，威尔蹙紧了眉头随着汉尼拔一起叫出声，液体噗呲声响起。威尔不停被汉尼拔顶弄出去，胯部几乎抵在栏杆上，屁股顺应着姿势翘起。对于失重的天生恐惧让威尔忍不住收缩起肛口来用这种方式抓紧汉尼拔。他听见汉尼拔被自己夹得更粗哑得喊出声，加速抽插起来。左手手铐一直撞击在栏杆上叮当作响。

威尔感觉自己的脑子也被汉尼拔撞击得一团乱。

汉尼拔勾住威尔的腹部把威尔直起身，然后使威尔转过身对着自己，威尔身后就是一根柱子，于是汉尼拔把威尔按靠在柱子上，抓起他的一条腿挂在自己腰上，以面对面站立的姿势再次进入了威尔。

威尔被汉尼拔掰脱臼的手腕以怪异地角度弯曲着，手掌不能抓住汉尼拔的衣服给自己找到一个支点，忍着痛避开受伤的手腕把小臂搭在汉尼拔肩膀上，威尔头抵着身后的柱子被阴茎抽插得连连撞击在上面。

汉尼拔看进威尔痛苦又被快感控制住的眼睛里，看着里面的景色再次因为自己而破碎。威尔微仰着头看回汉尼拔，依然想找回刚刚的倔强和隐忍。

汉尼拔看见威尔的右手被铐在栏杆上艰难地歪着姿势，于是他整个托起威尔的臀部，俩人坐在地面上。威尔的两条腿缠绕交叠在汉尼拔腰身上，汉尼拔抬起威尔的臀部然后让阴茎缓缓进入威尔体内，等威尔的视线与汉尼拔齐平时，威尔已经把汉尼拔的阴茎吞得不能再深。

太长的阴茎塞在体内带来自己被捅到了喉底的错觉，威尔轻轻摇摆起了自己的臀部，汉尼拔深吸一口气，然后两手握着威尔的臀部上下动作。

因为坐着的姿势从威尔体内流出的前列腺液全都落在汉尼拔的小腹杂毛和睾丸上，打湿了汉尼拔裆部处的布料——它们事后肯定不能要了。汉尼拔双腿跟着抖动起来，手掌揉捏着威尔的饱满臀肉一边控制着吞吐自己的阴茎。抽插到一个点，威尔感到埋在体内的阴茎不断弹跳起来，他看向汉尼拔，俩人都心知肚明。

汉尼拔抱着威尔跪起膝盖，倾斜着大腿的弧度让威尔得以有个支撑点。威尔斜坐在汉尼拔大腿上，脊背压着凹凸不平的栏杆和柱子，左手被铐在旁边栏杆上，右手骨折地搭在汉尼拔肩膀上，就这样被高潮的汉尼拔进行着猛烈的冲刺。快感像电流一样直通向大脑，威尔反弓起背，胸膛贴向汉尼拔，高亢地叫出声，阴茎挤压在汉尼拔的肚子上颤抖着开始射精，汉尼拔死命搂住威尔的腰部向下压在自己的阴茎上，然后看着威尔的喉结因为后仰而突出着上下滑动，胯部猛烈一顶射在威尔的体内。

射精结束后威尔的身体垮下来，手铐限制着他的动作，汉尼拔贴在威尔的耳边平息着快感。汉尼拔转头近距离看向威尔，俩人相顾无言，各自喘息。

一个星期后，威尔因为袭击了狱警并且持枪闯入了汉尼拔的诊室涉嫌袭击自己的心理医生而遭到进一步逮捕拘禁。

汉尼拔踏进巴尔的摩精神病院，他在自己脑海里奏响的Vide Cor Meum咏叹调下从容地走进牢房深处。威尔正静坐在最后一个小牢间里，呈现垂着头放空的姿态。他甚至没察觉到汉尼拔的到来。

“Hello , Will.”

威尔抬起头，眼神却一直看着前方墙壁。汉尼拔注意到威尔缓着腰身从破旧僵硬的被褥上站起身，然后他小心着胯部踱到汉尼拔面前，慢慢抬起了脸，看向栏杆外的汉尼拔，眼神锐利清明。汉尼拔状似不经意地抬起手指敲了一下俩人之间的栏杆，发出一声只有俩人才能体会知晓的形似手铐敲击在栏杆上的脆响。

汉尼拔看向威尔，笑容充满了挑衅与愉悦。

威尔也看向汉尼拔，把所有愤怒、怨恨与遭到背叛的情绪像填充子弹一样一一收进话语枪支里 ，然后像扣下那天没有来得及被扣下的扳机那样坚定开口：

“Hello ,Dr.Lecter.”

*对不起又是我，我又来了（卑微，我觉得这篇应该看着会有点累人？因为我整了好多体位姿势所以描写了一大堆干巴巴的词汇...感谢能看完它的人。


End file.
